Krews
As of update 2.0.0 '''krews' have been introduced to the gameplay. Goals to help you Assemble Your Krew and learn about Krew Kred was also added.'' A Krew is a group of BFFs of your choosing. You can either join an already existing krew or start your own. With a krew you can: * Chat in real-time chat with krew members. * See krew members' posts in your feed. * Get fab krew exclusive clothing. Tap the phone icon at the bottom of your screen to get started! Join a Krew! When you tap the phone icon you can see a new tab has been added: Krew. Under this tab, available krews are shown. You can also tap the Search button and enter a krew name to search for a krew to join. (See Active Krews at the bottom of the page.) Create Your Krew! Tap the Create button to create your own krew. Choose a krew name and a group slogan. You also have the option of making your krew public or private. Creating a krew costs 40. As soon as you've created a krew it is shown in your Contacts list under the tab Krew. Get Krew Members Tap the Invite button to invite members to your krew. A list of your real-life contacts are shown and you can choose whom to invite. When someone joins your Krew you get a pop-up message, and that person joins you in your krew list. Your krew can only have 10 krew members (including you). Edit Krew Edit your krew by tapping the pen next to your krew name. Things you can do: * Edit krew name * Edit krew slogan * Change krew from public to private and vice versa * Assign new krew leader * See banned players Krew Chat At the top left of the screen there's a chat icon. Here you can chat with your krew members. Krew Kred (or Krew Points) Send and collect krew kred from your group members to unlock exclusive clothing and stickers in the store. Tap on a krew member's headshot to send or collect krew kred. Krew Parties For more information on Krew Parties read the article called Parties. With update 2.2.0 the option to throw a party with your krew members have been added. Every time you and members from your krew throw a 5-star party, everyone at the party gets a gift box! You can start a party in any home you own by tapping the new party icon. You'll automatically send a chat message to your krew letting them know a party is on! You can join a party by RSVPing in krew chat by tapping the party icon on the host's display pic at the top of the screen. Then you'll receive a goal telling you when the party is - just go there like you would any gig. Krew Tips * Tap a krew member's headshot to send or collect kred to win gift boxes. * NEVER share personal information in chat. * You can always mute or report players. Active Krews Looking for an active krew to send kred and chat with? Look no further! Anyone is welcome to add their Krew here as long as the Krew leader is active and will accept applications. Remember- if you add your krew but then later stop playing the game, please delete your listing so that other people don't have to search through un-active Krews! * 'Fall2019Active-' new active krew for the Autumn season of 2019 looking for players! Be on at least once a week or every couple of days. Leader- Jennilee Category:Browse